


Musicals?

by AstronSouls



Series: Cream-puff week 7/19-7/25/2015 [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, Day 5, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura settle down for a movie.</p><p>Day 5 of Creampuff Week<br/>Theme: Movie Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musicals?

“Carm, come on bring the popcorn!” Laura yells from the living room as she sets up the DVD player.

The vampire yells back, “It takes a minute to pop cupcake!” she shakes her head at how impatient Laura was at times but couldn’t help but smile.

A few seconds and the older woman brings the popcorn and sets them next to the hot cocoa already on the coffee table and sits down.

The blond turns with a huge grin on her face, “Ready to see what I picked out?”

The smile made Carmilla groan, “Yes love, I am on the edge of my seat with excitement.” She replies sarcastically as she leans back on the couch.

Laura rolls her eyes and sits beside the vampire and then leans into her as the older woman wraps an arm around her shoulders, “I bet you’ll groan more when you see what it is.”

“Let’s see what you chose baby.” Carmilla states and has her eyes glued to the TV.

Pushing play, Laura rests her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder and waits for the woman’s reaction.

On the screen the normal studio logo pops up, but then some peppy-ish music starts, and Carmilla groans loud and long; face palming.

“Grease, really!?” 

Laura laughs and leans more into the woman, “It’s a good movie!”

“Well at least the women are hot…” Carmilla states, earning her a slap on the thigh from the younger woman, “It’s true!”

“Okay, you have a point, they are hot…I always wanted to be Sandra…” Laura says quietly as the movie continues on.

“Who would be your Danny then?” the vampire asks grabbing the bowl of popcorn and trying to endure the musical.

“When I was younger, no idea who would be my Danny, but you could be.” Laura says and kisses Carmilla’s neck.

“Mmm keep that up and I won’t watch the movie” Carmilla smiles and runs her hand through Laura’s long hair.

The blond stops and leans her head against Carmilla’s shoulder again, “Can’t not watch Grease.”

Chuckling Carmilla resides to the torture but then finds herself humming along to it, remembering something and hoping Laura won’t see it.  
After a while…

“Wait…” Laura pauses and rewinds, “Oh…my…god!”

There paused on the screen during ‘prom’ was Carmilla Karnstein as an extra in Grease, dancing.

She whips her head to look at the vampire, “You are in the movie!!!”

If Carmilla could, she would disappear right at this moment, “Yes…I was…” she mumbles and tried to hide behind her hair.

“Wow…this is so precious, wait till everyone else hears about this!” Laura squeals.

“NO!” Carmilla looks at her, “Please no for the love of anything good no.”

“Awe why not?” the blond pouts.

Shaking her head, the raven haired woman leans over pressing her lips to the blonde’s and kissing the pout away, “Not one of my proudest moments is all, and I rather Danny not know at all.”

Laura smiles and looks at the TV, it was priceless; Carmilla in a pink prom dress dancing to ‘hand jive’ but sighs, “Alright, I won’t say anything but if they watch and notice, not my fault.”

“Alright deal” the vampire smiles and pecks the woman’s cheek, “What other movies did you choose for tonight my love?”

“Oh some Judy Garland, June Allyson and maybe some Gene Kelly?” the blond says, hoping Carmilla approves of the choices of actors anyway.

“Ya know, June is quite the lovely woman, and very skilled.” Carmilla says, innuendo full in her tone which causes Laura’s eyes to go wide.

The vampire tries to stay serious but the look on the blonde’s face was priceless; wide eyes, mouth hanging open.

Laughing she shakes her head, “I’m teasing! And they are all fine.”

Laura slaps her girlfriend’s arm but smiles “You are such a dork.”

“But I am your dork.” The vampire says and pulls the woman closer as they watch the rest of Grease and then move to another musical.

END


End file.
